


Infernal Furnace

by HiroMyStory



Series: The Devil's Crack: Off-Kilter Drabbles from the Pit [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M, Sharing a Bed, the Devil runs hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroMyStory/pseuds/HiroMyStory
Summary: The Devil runs hot. That’s not always a good thing.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: The Devil's Crack: Off-Kilter Drabbles from the Pit [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043421
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106
Collections: LuciferBingo





	Infernal Furnace

**Author's Note:**

> Filling the “occupational hazard” prompt for LuciferBingo.

Chloe wakes sweaty. No, she’s a five-alarm fire. Boiling alive. Burning at the stake.

Hair plasters her skull. When she tosses the covers, Lucifer mumbles protests. She scrubs sopping fingers on her pajamas after swiping her forehead.

This isn’t a first.

The Devil runs hot. She’d never noticed _before_. Now, sharing a bed—it’s _not_ okay. She fans herself with a casefile from her nightstand.

He scooches closer, spooning her like a demonic octopus.

“Oh my G—Get off!” She shoves, but he’s immovable rock, baked from the sun, and she’s propelled thudding to the floor.

Lucifer peers down. “Detective?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think, or come find me on Tumblr at [hiromystory](https://hiromystory.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
